The present invention relates to a laser engraving device. More particularly, it relates to an improved enclosure for a product to be engraved using a laser engraving device.
During the engraving operation, the product being engraved is fully enclosed to protect the operator. The enclosure opens in order to insert the product before engraving and to remove the product after engraving. However, the arrangements for opening the enclosures have been very inconvenient and difficult to use, especially when inserting the product and setting up for the engraving process.